


【幸&椋】〈專屬少年的夢幻之光〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [26]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 將旅途當作作業，前往近江神宮與嵐山的幸與椋。
Series: A3！短篇 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【幸&椋】〈專屬少年的夢幻之光〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本文中出現之人物、地點與真實國家、商店無任何直接關聯，無業配亦無詆毀  
> ＊京都系列作Part3  
> ＊琉璃川幸、向坂椋友情向

「哇啊，這就是OP裡面女主角回頭的地方嗎，真的是太漂亮了！」

「在你繼續欣賞前，要不要先把帽T的帽子戴起來？雨可是越下越大了。」

「對、對不起！沒有仔細注意觀察周遭情況的我就只是一根乾巴巴的豆芽菜，乾脆趁此刻被大雨淹死算了！」

「好了停止，椋你趕快站到階梯上去，我幫你拍照留念。」

聖芙蘿拉中學的老師近日受到了前往他校觀摩教學的影響，訂定了一個「由學生自行決定作業內容」的本月教學方針，無論是死板的完成紙本抄寫與習題作答、或是每天長跑二十公里，甚至是放縱自我的電玩遊戲暢玩二十四小時都可以――只要學生能夠解釋與自身的生涯規劃和職業發展有何關聯與助益，皆在老師許可的範圍。生性認真的椋跟幸自然是忽視了宿舍裡成年人「玩遍各式手遊並分析未來市場趨勢」、「嚐盡多種下酒菜並猜測何種酒精最對味」等充滿了私人慾望的提案，而是認認真真的搜尋起自己既感興趣，且不會無法回應師長期待的作業內容；綜合了兩人的興趣與愛好，他們規劃了一趟簡單的旅程，上午由椋主導「少女漫畫與國家在地觀光的良好結合」實地考察，下午則有幸規劃「室內設計師與古典染布廠的跨界合作」美感鑑賞，每分每秒都安排的充實妥貼。

前一晚先在四条大宮住宿休息的兩人，大清早便搭上開往滋賀的電車，一出站便看見大津市吉祥物おおつ光ルくん標明著近江神宮方向的指示牌。跨過了火車軌道往山間攀行，兩人一度被手機導航欺騙拐錯了彎，以至於錯過了參拜道的正確方向，卻不知怎麼兜兜轉轉就彎到了動畫最開頭出現的豔紅鳥居，便停下來拍攝仿照動畫的粉絲照片；待走上了階梯，椋的興奮程度更是難以形容。幸看著自己的夥伴在樓門下開心地喃喃自語的模樣有些不忍直視，禁不住上前拽著他往樓門左側的方向走去，觀賞作為歷史文物的日本第一個漏刻；哪知道椋看了一旁「時間紀念日要提醒人們珍惜時間」說明後，又開始「對不起我應該更在意時間的，實在不應該一心只有少女漫畫的樓門而是要全部都仔細的觀察啊，我真是一隻不懂得光陰寶貴的無用草履蟲……」一類的叨念，令幸只得再次無奈地將他領到站在時計館角落的おおつ光ルくん前，逼著他與滿面笑容的可愛吉祥物雕像合照轉移注意力。兩人正式的參拜完畢後，才又回到了樓門右側處抽取御神籤，椋毫不猶豫地選擇了與漫畫合作的特色運籤，不過在要抽選動畫第一季或第二季間陷入苦惱，正當他還猶豫著該不該立即拆開時，另一名參拜的女孩子打開了她選擇的運籤、裡頭的人物圖像是動畫出場時熱愛男主角之一卻未投入社團活動的學妹，雖然角色沒有任何錯誤且都有討喜之處，椋依舊開始擔憂自己的運勢與抽中的圖樣；在他萬般糾結之時，為了此趟旅程特意看完整部作品的幸亦選擇了特色運籤，並在取得後拍攝了幾張御神籤外觀照片作為設計參考，精準毒舌地做出了印刷尚可、但纏綁運籤內容的繩結樣式不太友善的評點後，直接果斷地拆開了籤詩。

「啊幸君你拆開了！你抽到誰了？」

「是女性中最厲害的王者角色呢。」

「那、那我看看我抽到什麼好了……」與其慢吞吞的動作不同，椋看見內容第一眼而迸出的話語迅速的差點令幸聽都聽不清。「居然是教會女主角歌牌就不知道跑到哪裡去、重逢之後還態度冷淡的男主角之二，而不是我喜歡的既聰明又優秀更帥氣卻滿心苦戀女主角的男主角，就算不討厭也還是覺得好可惜啊……」

「至少，我們都抽到厲害的人物，代表運勢挺不錯吧？」

「嗯，這麼一想幸君你說的也沒錯！」

在手執籤詩合照並上傳ins、作為向夏組夥伴與滿開長者們報平安的任務完成後，椋又買了個保護自己守時和方向感的藍色御守，期許下午不會再被導航欺騙，兩人才挪步欣賞各種巨型歌牌；隨著椋一路上「另一部動畫裡介紹的小倉百人一首中和歌的作者真的都有出現耶，你看與清和天皇女御藤原高子秘密戀愛的在原業平放在這裡……」等諸多推坑講解下，兩人抵達了近江勸學館，這棟動畫與電影改編皆是重要場景的大樓裡頭擺放了各種人物立牌、以及作者的簽繪，讓椋感動的淚眼汪汪、直呼隔年一月和七月的歌牌賽他一定要親自來朝聖一趟。  
拉著依依不捨的椋離開後，兩人按原路返回居住的四条大宮，直接轉乘嵐山電鐵前往因為網路上諸多美景照片而吸引幸安排的嵐山竹林。兩人從嵐電嵯峨站下車後，先前往平價和牛牛排餐廳餵飽只吃了飯店早餐、下午時刻早已飢腸轆轆的肚子，又到了便利商店買瓶水作為健行的必備品，意外幸運地碰上熱瓶茶飲附贈保溫杯套的活動；兩人蹲在保溫櫃前好一會兒，即使只有六種花色也讓人禁不住再三躊躇，好不容易挑選完畢，兩人卻被意外堵在平交道前動彈不得――不知道是哪裡來的遊客在欄杆放下前踏上了平交道、竟不知道趁著列車行駛到站前趕緊鑽過欄杆退回安全的範圍內，導致列車上的駕駛緊急煞車，兩人則被一旁熱心的當地阿姨連拉帶扯的拽回了欄杆內；然而雙側來向的列車皆已經停止運作，短時間內也沒有要重新啟動的樣子，幸跟椋別無選擇的僅能先隨意挑個巷弄繞進去、讓導航重新定位，換一條路前往兩人的目的地。走了相當長的一段路，兩人抵達的並不是原先預計第一個拜訪的地點，而是極為狹小、相當容易路過而無法察覺是神社便錯過的御髮神社；神社特有的梳子御守相當小巧可愛，掛滿許多寫著「毛囊健壯吧」、「希望頭頂烏溜溜又茂密」的繪馬很有趣，但正值青春的二人暫時無法體會這方面的困擾與擔心，因此僅是簡單的參拜後便離去。順著路邊的指示牌，兩人終於找著了此地必訪的竹林，但遊客實在太多，沒有半分竹林幽靜的安寧感；幸拍了幾張照片、發覺什麼角度都是人影後蹙緊眉頭，一言不發的迅速往前走，但走的再遠也避不開人群，最後嘆了口氣的收起相機。察覺到幸的心情被破壞，椋只是靜靜地陪著對方，默不作聲的領路，在抵達野宮神社時努力找尋許多有趣的繪馬內容，並特意誇張了獨有的源氏物語御守的外觀，終於讓幸稍稍彎起了嘴角。走出竹林小徑，兩人跳過了要花費購票入園卻同樣可能因為人潮而看不見景緻的天龍寺，順著充滿商店的街道走向渡月橋；或許因為時間尚早，橋的兩側並沒有夜景照片那樣的壯麗，但仍有著大自然的寬闊，除卻天氣太冷導致相機有些當機不能靈活使用，自兩邊傳入耳中的水流聲令幸跟椋感受到難以言喻的撫慰，一旁遊客的交談聲彷彿都消失隱沒，似乎彌補了在竹林無法享受到的清靜。

站在橋上觀望了十數分鐘後，幸緩慢地低聲說道：「回去吧？」

「嗯，去嵐山站看看幸君最期待的和服之森吧。」

下午的旅程雖不如兩人想像中的順暢，但至少嵐山車站的京友禪並未讓幸失望。和服之森由知名設計師森田恭通設計，將一個個高約兩公尺、套住京友禪布料的塑膠管羅列在嵐山車站內與鐵路邊，形成了別富風情的人造森林小徑。與早上的角色互換，此刻幸一面仔細的拍攝記錄每一個不同花紋的和服柱，一面滔滔不絕地介紹裡頭的每一塊布料都是由大正時代便創業的老牌「龜田富染工廠」及純熟的專家染製而成、並由設計師精挑細選等專業資訊；面對素日裡冷靜的對方熱情的講解，椋不時的頷首、並認真的回應，將對方說的一字一句記在心裡。  
眼見幸一一拍攝完或古典或前衛的數十種紋樣，椋才在他說明告一段落、喘口氣的空隙問道：「幸君要不要和它們合照呢？」

「哈？不用吧，每一塊布料我都從不同角度拍攝過，設計的參考也很足夠了。」

「但有人在旁邊不是更可以考慮成為服裝的效果嗎？而且先拍一些人像不僅可以再報一次平安，稍等一會兒應該就到了夜晚點亮裡頭LED燈成為光柱的時間，到時候不又是另一種學習觀摩嗎？」

椋難得的強勢讓幸不禁愣了愣，接著有些彆扭的同意對方的說法；兩人在端莊典雅又大膽殊異的和服柱之間穿梭，原先只是想著對方的建議不錯、勉為其難與之合照的幸，在椋俏皮地想從柱間探頭卻不慎差點卡住的搞笑動作下噗哧地笑出聲，不由自主地投入了拍攝的樂趣。隨著夜幕降下，一瞬間亮起並柔和的籠罩兩人的光柱森林，令他們視線中的對方如同一旁交織的京友禪般夢幻美麗；正好置身在被和服立柱環繞、據說能使心靈放鬆並得到幸福「龍之愛宕池」前的二人，將視線從眼前的池水轉移至彼此的面龐，微笑的低聲許諾。

「下一次，幸君要帶著自己引以為傲的作品來這邊展示噢。」

「那麼，我就冒昧的當你和你找到的公主殿下的電燈泡囉。」

**Author's Note:**

> ✾文中提及動畫分別為日本漫畫家末次由紀的《花牌情緣》(ちはやふる)，以及杉田圭的《超譯百人一首歌之戀》（超訳百人一首うた恋い）


End file.
